A World Of Color
by The Youngest Writer
Summary: In a Life where humans only see color when they find their soul mate, Draco Malfoy had only seen Black and White; till the day he saw Green. Drarry, Yaoi, Slash


**Another romantic Drarry one-shot. Please enjoy. **

**I own nothing!**

**This came to me in a dream. . . .**

* * *

**A World of Color**

**The Youngest Writer**

**In a Life where humans only see color when they find their soul mate,  
Draco Malfoy had only seen Black and White; till the day he saw Green.**

* * *

Miserable; Would be an excellent word for Draco at the moment. He was absolutely miserable. Being twenty-two years old, homeless, cold and hungry and walking the long, damp streets of London was what he was doing at the moment. There wasn't a star in the night's sky and the wind was picking up and it felt like a frozen dagger was slicing his red cheeks. Draco tightened his grip on his coat, trying to pull it as close as humanly possible to his body to keep from freezing. He tried to quicken his pace as he looked down allies for an area that would shelter him from the rain and he wouldn't get caught by the police.

Draco felt his throat squeeze and he let out a harsh cough; he was sick. But he had no money for medication, or even food for that matter. He felt tears come to his eyes but he brushed them away quickly. He couldn't understand why he even bothered; with no home it was nearly impossible to have a job, no job meant no money which left him starving and wandering the streets. He wondered how long he'd keep up this charade before he was caught.

Life these past few years had been very, very hard on Draco and he didn't know how to end this vicious cycle.

It wasn't until his coughing became too much that it nearly took his breath away and he had to stop walking. He crouched onto the wet streets holding his hand to his chest. He couldn't breathe! He started to panic, his heart was beating against his thin rib-cage, pounding like a drum. He tried to take gasps of air as best as he could but nothing was working.

"Are you alright?!" Came a voice from far away.

Draco couldn't see who it was, his eyes began to blur, tears seeped and creased his cheek. He was on his knees now, soaking his clothes as his body went into auto pilot-mode, soaking his thin rags of clothes on the damp, black street.

"Stay still! I'm coming!" The desperate voice was coming closer, he could hear running footsteps.

Draco let out another harsh cough before feeling something warm seep from his mouth. It tasted like blood, from what he could see, the black, oozing liquid was on his fingers, his left arm and dripping form his lips. Draco tried to gasp for more air before falling on the concrete, passing out.

* * *

Floating between reality and unconsciousness, Draco knew something was off. After living a harsh life of coldness, sometimes anger and regret; he found it off-putting to feel fuzzy, calm. . . .warm. His eyes snapped open and he rushed up.

A soft pair of hands gently pressed on his aching back. "Wait! Please lay still."

It was the voice from earlier. "You need rest."

Draco trembled under the hands as he slowly laid back down on his stomach. He thought he at least deserved to know who "rescued" him from the streets. Slowly he turned over in the covers and his breath hitched and he felt his stomach churn. It wasn't that he was not happy, because he was. He found himself feeling uncertain and astonished.

All around him was bright, cheerful and luminosity. Draco found his breathing to become as fast as his racing heart. There was an unfamiliar feeling of alarm, disbelief and longing. Draco looked around the room, admiring the new champagne walls and mahogany flooring. The blankets and sheets were white, his hands and skin were a creamy pale. Tugging at his hair, he found sunshine ringlets. The clothes (that were not his, but somehow on him) were a calming light blue.

Draco Malfoy was seeing color for the first time.

He had taken notice of the man sitting next to the edge of the bed. The most admirable aspect about him that Draco took notice of immediately, were those emeralds he had for eyes. Draco shivered, feeling embarrassed. He had spent a while gaping around the room and hand't paid attention to the boy one bit.

The boy, however, gave a small laugh that had Draco's stomach in butterflies.

"I see you've noticed too," The boy smiled softly. "It happened to me the second I saw you up close. I don't mean to disturb you, but I carried you here because you're ill." His face turned serious. "I can help you, if you'll let me, that is."

No one ever wanted to help him. Not Mother, not Father. No one.

Draco didn't want to be a bother, before he could stop himself he hadn't realized, he had tears streaming down his face. He was so delighted. The world looked so different now. Someone wanted his company. Draco hid his face with his hands.

"Oh, don't cry." The boy reached out to him, his voice as soothing as silk. "Please don't. I don't mean you any harm."

Draco was far from feeling violated. However, he was in a current situation in which he should be more than entitled to feel that way. However. . .

"No." Draco bit his lip. This was the first time the other boy with green eyes was hearing Draco's voice. "I'm- I'm not sad. I'm not sad." Draco smiled, kindly. "I. . . .I am not sad." He repeated that sentence like it was a quote from the heavens. He was not distressed, not hurt, not lonely.

For the first time in his life, He was_ happy_.

Emerald eyes gave Draco a nod, followed by his own grin. "I should introduce myself, I'm Harry. . . Harry Potter."

Draco let the last batch of tears run free before wiping them away and slowly holding out his own hand. "I am Draco Malfoy."

They decided to let the colors speak their emotions for the rest of the night.

* * *

Draco wasn't the best reader, so Harry taught him. They also learned their colors together by the emotions let off by their passion.

Red, became the anger when Harry burnt their first dinner. It also became the passionate lust they tried so hard to avoid. They were saving that night for when they both felt ready. Green, was the lively laughs that came from their souls, due to something funny on the TV they'd watch when Draco wasn't in pain together on the couch at night. Blue, was the calm acceptance when they bathed in the huge, clawed tub in the bathroom.

And Yellow, well, that reminded Harry of Draco's hair. It made him cheerful.

They had lived together for a few weeks before Autumn arrived. Draco was well enough to walk for a short period and it wasn't too chilly outside. They walked with one another, hand-in-hand, admiring the colors of the leaves that fell on to the cold ground.

"I've never noticed this till now." Draco admitted, looking at the orange leafs that fell into the small lake just. They were just outside their little social bubble and were admiring the rivers. The trees over lapping one another, branching out to hover above the murky water.

"Neither did I." Harry wasn't looking at the colors. He was looking at the blonde himself.

Seeing colors meant you found your true love, the one person you would spend the rest of your life with. Harry wanted to share everything with Draco, even the sad times, because he knew they wouldn't matter as long as he had Draco.

One morning, he wanted to tell him everything.

"Draco." Harry softly called, calling the blonde to the kitchen where they had forty-five lovely meals (not that Draco was counting though). "Can we talk?"

Purple was confusion and anxiety, which is what Draco saw. He nodded, following Harry into the hallway. Harry reached up to the ceiling, pulling the attic cord. A step ladder came down and Harry led Draco into the attic. The attic was dark and slightly cramped, space taken up mostly by boxes filled with junk or anything else that wasn't being used. Harry went searching for one particular box. Scrumming about, he found what he was looking for.

The two made a decent place to sit upon old blankets, pillows and surrounded themselves with clutter.

"This is my family." He smiled, handing Draco the black and white photo. It wasn't that it had no color, but to Draco, he didn't see color. Harry admired his mother's red hair and his father's hazel eyes while Draco looked on perplexed. He didn't understand.

"That's my Mother, Lily and my Father, James. They were killed in a Car accident." Harry frowned, "My Godfather Sirius raised me up until I was fifteen until he died of a bad illness."

Draco turned to Harry. Harry continued to talk. "After that I didn't really have a place to go except my Aunt and Uncle's, but they paid no attention to me, which I guess was okay."

". . . No. It's not." Draco quietly spoke.

Harry gave a sad smile. "I had a great life, Draco. Despite my circumstances. And do you know why?"

Draco shook his head.

". . . Because all of that led me to you."

Silver tears were not batted away as they fell softly down Draco's cheek, Harry wiped them away with his sleeve. "Oh, don't cry Draco, I didn't mean to make you sad." Harry felt guilty and the room around them began turning a deep shade of brown as Harry tried to think of a proper apology.

"No." Draco laughed. "It's not that. . . "

Harry's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, what is it then?"

"It's just, sometimes memories fall from my eyes and escape as tears." Draco muttered. "Sometimes, they make noise too, they sound like cries."

Harry tilted his head forward to press his forehead against Draco's. "Where's. . . .your family?" Draco hadn't mentioned any family, no mother, no father, nor any siblings. Harry just assumed he'd bring them up later. The blonde didn't answer for a while and when he did-

"You're my family, Harry." Draco smiled through tears.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt his breath hitch. Together they stood up holding hands.

And they decided to have a family together.

* * *

Draco met Hermione and Ron Weasley, Harry's best friends, on a cold winter evening. They were nice people, he guessed. They were friendly and were delighted to meet him. They came over to announce their pregnacy with their first child.

As happy Draco was for them, he couldn't help but feel a little bit. . . .sad.

"Draco? Love?" Harry asked as he climbed into bed with his lover. "What's the matter?"

Draco looked at Harry's nicely toned chest, perfectly smooth and the occasional abs sticking out he earned from picking up heavy boxes of books. "Well." He started. "Hermione is pregnant."

Harry nodded, "Er. . . yeah?"

"When will we have a family? A proper family?" Draco never had any other children around growing up, being an only child surrounded by adults, he grew up quickly through private tutors and teachers. In fact, the first time he saw a child it was at a family function. He must have been in his early teens. He remembered the baby (who's child was it again?, he couldn't remember) all wrinkly, soft and cute. He wanted to hold it but (it wasn't his aunt, maybe it was a cousin) he was denied.

"With children?" Harry asked than he laughed, "Or a dog?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "No dogs. A baby."

"Oh!" Harry nervously giggled. "You. . . .know how babies are made, right?" Draco could feel his cheeks warm and pink with embarrassment. He knew the procedures of sex, but with a man? That's the whole reason he was kicked out in the first place! No one wants a Faggot for a son.

"I-I-I. . ."Draco whimpered.

"Sssh." Harry soothed, wrapping his arms around Draco. He kissed Draco like he never kissed him before, long, wet, passionate crimson red.

"You trust me, right?" Harry asked, streaming his lacy fingers down Draco's covered back. The said blonde nodded. And Harry laid him down gently.

"We'll take it slowly, than speed up if you want to." Harry promised. "It'll hurt, but not too much, I'll make sure of it."

It did hurt, a lot.

Draco was crying to the high heavens as mixtures of colors danced off the room: Yellow, red, then blue, than dark red and then yellow again, then red for a while and finally ending in a soft ivory when released. It felt weird, painful, hot and messy when Harry pulled himself from Draco, panting and exhausted.

Wow. . .

So that's what sex was.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry. He hated to admit it, but he had been scared through out the entire ordeal and kept his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was met with Green Eye's smile. Harry left a wet kiss on Draco's chin.

"Draco. . . " He sighed, lovingly. "Thank you. So much."

The blond never wanted this moment to end. He snuggled deep into Harry's arms, feeling warmth from the heat of their skin.

"I'll never leave this, Harry. Never." Draco vowed. Harry smiled, brushing his fingers through Draco's hair. "I know you won't. Draco, can I say something to you?"

Draco nodded, feeling his eyes grow heavy, yearning for sleep.

"My Mum told this to me before she died, I just want to say to you." Harry gazed out the open window, allowing the night's breeze to cool down the room. Draco could hear Harry's heartbeat.

"_Where Heaven's light grazes, _  
_where Dreamers are at peace. _  
_Listen quietly, _  
_It whispers, _  
_I'm always there_  
_Never to part,_  
_Kept safely _  
_in your heart._"

Draco fell asleep to the sound of Harry's beating chest. And Harry held Draco tightly.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Harry awoke. He was woken by the phone ringing and sprung out of bed, hoping it wouldn't wake Draco; the man still looked exhausted from last night.

"Hello?" Harry whispered, avoiding any windows.

"Harry? This is Mike from the loading docks. We've got your book shipment but the car that was supposed to deliver has a flat. Can you mind waiting until tomorrow?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I need those today. I've nearly sold half my shop already since my last ordering."

Mike sighed, "Well, you're free to come down and pick them up." He offered.

Harry smiled, "Sure, why not? I've done it before. Just give me an hour, I'll be there by eight." Harry hung up after Mike agreed and left to get dressed. He kissed Draco's temple, trying to wake him up.

"Dray, wake up." He called.

Draco just moaned, rolling over in his sleep. Harry laughed, "Alright, I'll be back soon, love. Wait for me."

Harry left the apartment to his motorcycle out front. It belonged to his Godfather before he died and he left it to Harry. Harry thought for a moment, how in the hell was he going to get a shipment of books on a damn cycle? He pounded for a moment before snapping his fingers. Ron had a car, he'd ask Hermione if he could borrow the car and then come back for his Cycle.

"Great." He grinned to himself.

"Dammit!" He groaned, he forgot his helmet. He shrugged._ Just this one time,_ he told himself. He began down the street into the bustling downtown of London. He smiled and waved hello to anyone that waved towards him. He grinned up at the blue sky, it was chilly today and the forecast predicted snow later tonight. He couldn't wait to see the snow this afternoon with Draco. He figured he'd close the shop to set up the new books and then take his lover to the park so they'd watch the snowfall.

"Woah!" Harry yelped, when he swung around a corner, a patch of water had almost made him slide off his bike.

He caught his breath but when he wasn't looking, incoming traffic honked it's horn and Harry gasped.

There was a loud crash, and Harry flew up into the air; the world became very quiet to him, and he slowly closed his eyes before he hit the pavement and blacked out.

.

.

.

.

Draco yawned, and stretched. He reached to feel warmth from Harry beside him but found the bed empty. He sat up slowly and opened his eyes meeting the dark, grey world once again.

"Harry?" He softly called. "Where are you?"

* * *

Draco waited hours. Anything from a phone call, to the door opening, hell even a letter. Anything from Harry. Draco nervously sat in the living room dressed and ready for plans Harry told him about yesterday. Today it would snow and Harry promised a trip to the park to watch the snowfall.

Draco sipped his tea. When hours passed from three, to four, then finally twelve, he became more than anxious. He raced outside, not bothering to fetch his coat of any sort. He had to find Harry. He ran through the cold streets of empty London; he found no trace of Harry. He tried to remember where that Ron and Hermione lived, Harry spoke of the address once, but he couldn't remember what it was.

He found himself back at the apartment but it was gloomy and it held no light. Harry wasn't home.

"Harry?" Draco whimpered. He sat on the porch step and decided to wait for him outside. Draco shivered as the temperature began to drop. Hope came back into his heart when he saw a pair of headlights drive his way. He stood up quickly to see if it was Harry.

It was not.

"Hello." It was a police officer. "Are you currently occupying in this apartment?" He asked Draco. Draco nodded. "Yes. Do you know where Harry is?" The man asked desperately. He needed Harry. He wanted Harry. Harry made his world different, meaningful. . . . colorful.

"You know Mr. Potter?"

Draco nodded.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say this but Mr. Potter died this morning in an accident on the side of the road, he was killed by incoming traffic."

Draco failed to hear what the rest of the officer spoke up but he did notice when he left. Draco inhaled deep breaths as he slowly began walking away from the apartment. Away from home. . .

_"Stupid boy. I cannot and will not accept failure! Do you understand?!" _

Draco failed to notice the falling snow on his exposed shoulder. He continued walking to the park, his eyes fixed dully on whatever was in front of him.

_"You're a disgrace! There are people needed in this world and people who aren't! You're the ladder!" _

Draco met with the concrete bench he slept on so long ago. He sat down and faced the frozen lake ahead of him. He felt his mouth quiver as the snow began to twirl and fall, dancing from the heavens to the cold ground.

_"We never wanted you!" They screamed. __"Leave, now! W__ho would want a pathetic human like you!?" _

Draco left a lump in his throat as he began crying. Someone wanted him. Someone once loved him but that someone was gone. Draco's world began to fall darker with the night as his arms reached up to warm himself, but he hunched over in fetal position to lay on the stone cold bench. His tears felt like heat against his nearly frost bit face.

"Harry." He choked. "H-Harry."

The flakes began to double in size as they fell from the dark abyss above Draco._ They were white_, he noticed. Puffy, cold, frost.

"Why-why did you leave me?" Draco cried, now laying on his back. He reached above, extending his hand, glazed ice fell, but melted against his hands.

He laid there all night. Till he couldn't feel anything anymore. He did this purposely, so he couldn't feel. He didn't want to anymore. If he couldn't feel Love from Harry, than he'd lay out here until he couldn't feel anything.

_"Draco. . . "_

Draco opened his eyes, to let the last of the tears fall. He looked around him, never noticing the senery of yellow, gold, and ivory white. His sight was dead ahead of him at Green-eyes smiling towards him, holding out his hand. Draco almost leaped to the opportunity to touch Harry's warm hand once more.

Dawn was approaching as the City of London gained four inches of snow in one night. If Draco were to wake up the next morning, he'd be rewarded a beautiful sunrise. Giving the world, another day of color.

* * *

**This came to me in a dream and I hoped to share it will all of you :) **

**Please leave a review. **

**-The Youngest Writer. **


End file.
